


Not in Control

by Verbal



Category: L.E.G.I.O.N, R.E.B.E.L.S (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbal/pseuds/Verbal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Vril feels unsafe, it's just that things aren't the same. Short drabble, post non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Control

It was not her fault, she could not control herself. Vril should not feel any kind of resentment towards her, there was no physical damage that he could blame her for and a mind like his does not suffer physiologically. So why does he freeze up, crawl into himself, when she comes to him? Crawling up in his bed, so close that her fever hot skin rubs up against his chest and legs. He lies still and it feels like something inside his chest grows heavier for every second, even if that is impossible.

”Oh, Vril, don't get too emotional now” she says, her voice filled with love. He tries to huff but the sound comes out more like a low squeak and he can't tell if she cares as she burrows up against him with an arm slung over his chest. Warmth like hers would once have been close to comforting, now it only makes the heaviness in his chest feel even heavier. His pulse is heightened and his breaths shaky but he knows that any heightened emotional state is just some biological artefact he shouldn't care about, there is no reason to be scared of someone who will not hurt you again.  
He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to ignore the heaviness and the warmth, tries to ignore how she makes his skin crawl because it never was her fault after all. She wasn't in control. It wasn't her fault.


End file.
